


Baby, You're My Angel

by hidekaneheadcanons



Series: A Hauntingly Hidekane Halloween [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Halloween parties, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: When Hide saw Kaneki, his jaw dropped. Then, his eyes widened in delight. “Dude! You look like a BDSM star!”Yeah, Kaneki regretted absolutely everything.





	Baby, You're My Angel

Kaneki adjusted his leather mask, ignoring the screams just outside the door and the stench of vomit from the nearby trashcan. The bathroom was an absolute mess, red plastic cups and half-eaten pieces of pizza littering the counter, and piss all over the floor.

A single, tired grey eye stared back at him from the mirror. His other was covered with a black, leather patch. His mouth was also covered in black leather, with a zippered mouth and some white leather creating the ghastly impression of teeth. It was from some B-list horror movie, he was sure. He wore dark clothes with it and clipped a couple of fake knives to his belt. The costume was nothing special, but the anonymity of the mask made him feel a little less awkward and out of place. He didn’t do too well in social situations.

Hide on the other hand, flourished in them. He was supposed to be meeting Kaneki at the party, but he was a little late, as to be expected. Hide loved Halloween and loved parties, so he always went all out.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, so Kaneki quickly finished washing his hands and exited. Someone pushed passed him when he opened the door, covering their mouth and racing for the toilet. Kaneki didn’t stick around to see if they made it.

There was another delighted scream from a woman standing in line, one hand around a beer can and another draped over a man’s shoulder. The halls were crowded, but Kaneki managed to get back to the living room without brushing against too many people.

He hardly recognized Hide when he saw him. He was wearing a white robe, and a golden halo was positioned a couple inches above his head. _And _his skin was painted gold.

An angel.

Kaneki made a beeline for him, desperate to be around someone he knew. Hide knew the guy whose house they were in, but Kaneki didn’t exactly have the biggest social circle.

Hide was looking around, his mouth pursed. But when he saw Kaneki, his jaw dropped. Then, his eyes widened in delight. “Dude! You look like a BDSM star!”

Yeah, Kaneki regretted absolutely everything.

“Hey! Wait,” Hide caught his arm and stopped his retreat, giving Kaneki his signature grin. “Don’t leave. I was just kidding. It looks good. You look good.”

Kaneki gave him a narrow look, skeptical. But Hide just kept grinning at him, skin covered in glitter, looking better than any angel ever could. Kaneki huffed, but let Hide slide his hand down his arm and take his hand.

“You drinking tonight?” Kaneki asked. At 19, they were both under the drinking age, but so were many of the people at the party. Hide tried it a couple times, and so did Kaneki, when they got their hands on a box of beer a year ago. Kaneki didn’t like it, but Hide occasionally partook.

“Nah.” Hide waved a hand. “The only thing I got room in my stomach for is pizza and chocolate.”

Hide dragged Kaneki to the kitchen, where the drinks and food were. Countless boxes of pizza covered almost every surface, empty and half-empty bottles filling the gaps. On one of the counters sat a large bowl filled with chocolate bars. Hide grabbed a handful and shoved them into the pockets of his robe. Kaneki really hoped he would eat them before they melted. Then he grabbed a couple pieces of pizza, not minding there weren’t plates. Kaneki grabbed a slice from a yet unopened box for himself, not trusting someone didn’t contaminate the pieces in the open box in some way, shape or manner. Drunk people could be gross in astounding ways.

After eating, Hide went and did his rounds, talking to everyone he knew and catching up with them. Kaneki didn’t partake in the conversations too much, but Hide always introduced him and told him little tidbits about the people he was meeting. It made Kaneki feel included, just a little bit. He appreciated it.

After a while, he started to get exhausted. Thankfully, Hide was almost finished and they soon made their way into one of the halls, sitting under one the staircases. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was quiet there… quiet enough that he and Hide could talk normally and hear each other.

Hide sat beside Kaneki leaning against his shoulder. His arm circled around Kaneki, pulling him closer. Kaneki could hear the music still playing and sounds of the party, but right then, it felt like it was only him and Hide there in that tiny little space.

Kaneki turned his face towards Hide, pushed his mask down, and captured Hide’s golden lips. Hide hummed, fingers coming to curl at the nape of Kaneki’s neck. Hide’s tongue traced his bottom lip and Kaneki met him there, tongues brushing together. Hide moaned, arm tightening around him.

There was a wolf-whistle and the two jerked apart. Hide looked behind him and glared at a man in a vampire costume thrusting his hips in their direction. Kaneki sighed and put a hand on Hide’s hip, shifting away. However, he felt something smush under his palm.

Kaneki raised his hand, wrinkling his nose when he saw the chocolate smeared on it. It was all over Hide’s robe, oozing out of his pocket. Hide made a startled noise, then started laughing. He leaned against Kaneki for support and unintentionally smeared some on him as well.

“I’d say it’s about time to head home, yeah?” His eyes twinkled. He caught Kaneki’s hand, winkled at him, then licked some of the chocolate off it.

Kaneki rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, cheeks reddening. He pulled his mask up, hiding the golden paint that came off Hide’s skin and on to his.

kissed his eyepatch. “You know, I really do love this mask. It _is _pretty sexy mask. I have something in particular in mind.” Hide leaned in a whispered into his ear, making Kaneki swat at him playfully. “It’s a good idea. Don’t pretend you don’t like it. It _is _Halloween.” Hide sashayed his hips. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been looking at me. Let’s go home. Get cleaned up. I can reapply my make-up and _really _show you what heaven is like.”

How could Kaneki refuse that?

**Author's Note:**

> I always have to stop and remember Japan's drinking age is different than my country's lmao. 
> 
> Next fic will be out tomorrow! It's the first chapter of one of three 'longer' stories I'm posting. The chapter should be around 4000 words once I go through my final edits. The second (and final) chapter will follow the next day. Hope everyone is excited! (I know I am!)


End file.
